Saying Goodbye
by Kanata Saionji
Summary: ‘I’m no good at saying goodbye Miyu…’ Kanata said painfully, ‘don’t make this hard for me…’...‘Why are you saying goodbye…?’ Miyu asked, tears flowing down. ONE-SHOT. Read And Review...


**Saying Goodbye**

_By_

_**Kanata Saionji**_

The twenty-five year old brunet picked up the framed photo which was on top of the cabinet in a bedroom with a window overlooking a very crowded street in Tokyo. He sat down at the edge of his bed and looked at the photo with a somber look in his eyes. He surveyed the photograph for a very long time.

In the photo were a group of friends who looked like they were in high school. Right in the middle was the brunet. Even though there must be at the least seven years difference between the one in the picture and the one looking at it, there would be no mistaking those auburn eyes.

In the picture, alongside the brunet were a few others who could only be his friends. The auburn eyes of the brunet in the picture had tilted sideways looking at the blonde to his right. The blonde had bright emerald green eyes and she had her arm over the brunet's shoulder. The entire group was apparently seated at a park.

The brunet closed his eyes lightly and a soft sigh escaped his lips. He got to his feet and opened the bag which was placed on top of his bed. He opened the zipper, placed the photo on top of all of his other clothes and closed it. He took the bag and also a traveling shoulder-bag and opened the door to the room.

With his hands on the doorknob, he looked at his room. There were still the furniture like his bed, the cabinet, the dress-closet and a dressing table. Yes, but they were all empty for it was his last day at the apartment. He would be leaving this place… leaving Japan, for good.

He closed the door with his eyes lightly closed. He came out at a hall and looked around him. The apartment was the same as always—hall, and attached to it a kitchen and beside his room was another room.

He reached the kitchen table and placed his pair of keys on the table. He looked at it for a very long time and wondered how he was going to live away from his home. He remembered back to the time when he and Mizuki Yamamura—his best friend, had moved into this apartment.

They were just twenty-one and had to do a lot of work to settle in together. But it wasn't as difficult for both were good cooks and took good care of their home. And what comes bad was the intrusion of the rest of the group. Every time they dropped by, they have to be awake all through the night thinking about cleaning the apartment.

But now, he needn't worry about that—because he was leaving. He was leaving, forever…

He took a last look at the apartment and turned to go when the apartment's phone rang. He frowned and picked it up.

'Hello…?' he asked.

'Kanata…?' came a surprised voice of a male, 'is it true…?'

'Mizuki…' Kanata started, his eyes filling with guilt and depression.

'Is it true, Kanata…?' asked Mizuki again, 'about you moving to New York…?'

Kanata closed his eyes for a minute and then, the next said, 'it's true…'

There was silence.

'The job is really great… and it's good money…' continued Kanata, trying to control his emotions, 'the company even got me an apartment…'

'So…,' asked Mizuki, 'you decided to leave…?'

Kanata didn't reply for a few seconds but finally said in a breaking voice, 'I'm sorry Mizuki…'

'When's your flight…?' asked Mizuki suddenly.

Kanata blinked for a second. Then, he said, 'I have to be at the airport in an hour…'

'Alright… I'll see you at the airport… Tokyo International, right…?' asked Mizuki.

'You don't need to do that Mizuki,' started Kanata at once.

'I know,' said Mizuki, 'but I want to…'

'Tokyo International,' said Kanata, smiling lightly.

'See you there,' said Mizuki and hung up.

Kanata placed the receiver back on the phone and stood there for an entire minute looking at it. He then heaved a huge breath and picking up his bags again started towards the door. He opened it and there stood the blonde (though, a little older), with her knuckles raised, as though about to knock.

At the sight of the blonde, Kanata's eyes widened a little.

'Kanata…!' gasped the blonde, 'you really are leaving…!'

Kanata smiled weakly. He didn't need this right now.

'Hey Miyu…' he greeted her with a smile, though sadness wasn't far from his auburn eyes.

'Why, Kanata…?' she asked, teary in the eye, 'why are you leaving us…?'

Kanata cleared his throat and said, 'well… the job's great and the money is good…'

'What…?' asked Miyu, incredulously, 'you already earn more than half of all our incomes put together! What more could you want…?'

'If what they are saying is right, the apartment must be really awesome,' he interrupted, 'and anyway… you should be glad… this makes it easy for you, right…?'

'What do you mean…?' she asked, frowning.

'Well, now…' he said smirking and placing a hand on her shoulder, 'now, you can move in with Mizuki without me interrupting you two…'

Miyu turned bright crimson and said pouting, 'that's definitely not nice Saionji…'

Kanata smiled and said, 'why are you still blushing…? You are engaged to him, aren't you…?'

Miyu turned bright red again and said, 'yeah… I'm still not used to it, though…'

'Yeah…' said Kanata smirking, 'I remember you stuttering every time you come here before any of this happened… Honestly, I really can't believe that Mizuki asked you out in the first place…'

Miyu glared at him and said, 'unlike _someone_, he knows how to appreciate me…'

Kanata smiled and said, 'that's the reason I'm leaving now, Miyu…'

Miyu looked at him questioningly but Kanata merely smiled and took a step back and retrieved the key he had placed on the kitchen table. He grabbed Miyu's right hand with both of his and placed the key on her palm and looked at her as though for the last time.

'Kanata,' said Miyu pleadingly, tear fighting to break free, 'please don't go…'

'I have to Miyu…' said Kanata with a teary smile.

'Why do you **have **to?' asked Miyu, grabbing hold of his hands with hers, tear slowly flowing out of her enticing emerald green eyes, 'give me one valid reason…!'

'Miyu…' started Kanata painfully.

'I can give you a million reasons for you to stay,' continued Miyu, tears now steadily slowly down her cheek.

'I'm no good at saying goodbye Miyu…' he said painfully, 'don't make this hard for me…'

'Why are you saying goodbye…?' she asked, tears flowing down.

Despite his efforts to control his emotions, Kanata couldn't stand it any longer. He closed his eyes tight and muttered, 'you wouldn't understand…'

'Why can't I?' she asked, frowning, 'I've been your best friend ever since Middle School… how could you leave me just like that?'

'Because you did!' he said suddenly.

'What?' gasped Miyu, her grip loosening on Kanata's hands, 'what do you mean?'

Kanata opened his eyes and said shaking his head lightly, 'never mind…'

He withdrew his hands from within hers and slipping past her, got out of the apartment and now, the two stood at the threshold. Miyu looked at him confusedly and tears still came down her cheeks but her eyes were curious and confused at his sudden pronouncement.

'Bye Miyu…' he said and added, 'take care of Mizuki…'

Just as he turned to go Miyu asked, 'Kanata… please tell me what I did to deserve this…!'

Kanata looked at her somberly, and the nearing her said, 'it's not your fault… it's mine… I was… an idiot…'

'Kanata…' she started and then asked lightly, 'you would be back for Christmas, right…? For my wedding with Mizuki…?'

Kanata smiled weakly and said shaking his head lightly, 'no… I won't…'

'Why not…?' asked Miyu, bewildered, 'you are his best man…!'

Kanata didn't respond. His eyes traveled to the floor and his fists were clenched as though he was trying to control something that was trying to break free.

'Why?' she asked again.

Kanata looked at her and there was some kind of alien emotion in his eyes that Miyu had never seen before.

'Why…?' he asked and then moved forward and planted a soft kiss on her lips much to Miyu's surprise and shock. He withdrew and stood with his back to the crimson-red Miyu.

'That's why…' was his simple reply.

Miyu's lips were agape and she had a mixture of emotions inside her heart and she had no idea which one she was feeling at the moment. It was as though she was in some kind of dream where she knew nothing about what was happening. She stood there, petrified.

'I'm sorry…' he muttered lightly and left her.

A few moments after he left, Miyu dropped to her knees, unable to break out of the surprise. She didn't know what had just happened.

But thinking back now, she should have realized this, ages ago like the first time she told him that she had feelings for Mizuki for he had took nearly a whole minute to tease her… or the time when Mizuki actually asked her out… That's when Kanata broke the glass of juice he was holding.

Miyu's eyes streamed with tears even more as she realized only now the full impact of what he had said before.

'_Because you did!'_

Yes, she did. She left him. She left him for Mizuki. She didn't know that he liked her. She didn't… up until now… Tears still flowed down. She closed her palms over her face but the tears didn't want to stop. She was confused. She was helpless wondering.

**Tokyo International Airport**

'Bye then Mizuki…' said Kanata, patting his ash-green haired roommate on the shoulder, 'I'd better be leaving…'

He turned and then before Mizuki could even bid him farewell, he muttered, 'I'm sorry, Mizuki…'

Mizuki's eyes widened a little. Then, returning to their original shape, he said, 'I should be the one to apologize…'

Kanata frowned. But he still did not turn.

'I know the reason you are leaving us, Kanata…' said Mizuki with a weak smile.

Kanata turned and looked at Mizuki curiously.

Mizuki swallowed hard and said, 'I should've realized it ages ago… it was my fault… I'm sorry…'

Kanata smiled and said, 'don't be… take care of her…' he punched hi lightly on the chest and added, 'if you don't, I'd be there to kick your butt!'

Mizuki grinned weakly and gave the brunet a light hug.

Kanata waved at him and left through the gate.

'I really _am_ sorry Kanata…' muttered Mizuki under his breath.

**End**

**A/N: **How was it? Please review… I know it was a cheap shot but I really do hope that you liked it… not the good way though…


End file.
